Perderte de Nuevo
by Kv-chan
Summary: Un día después de dos años turtuosos para Endo, el profesor presenta al chico que le había quitado las ganas de vivir. ¿Qué hará, Confesarsele? ¿Pero sí por culpa de eso lo Pierde de Nuevo?


¡Hola! Aquí estamos con un song-fic, es el primer ''Song'' que escribo, pero es el segundo ''Fic''. ¿Cómo que segundo? Verán soy nueva escribiendo, y cabe destacar que el primero que escribí todavía no está terminado. Cuando lo acabe lo subiré, se los prometo (yn) –Sucede que si lo subo incompleto, quizás después me arrepienta de seguirlo, y no me gustaría decepcionarlos, ni dejarlos con la duda-. En fin la Canción es de CAMILA Espero que entiendan que tengo una leve obsesión con esos tipos *w* y que no escribí la canción completa por dos simples razones:

1.- El fic fuese más largo.

2.- No tuviese sentido.

Bueno aquí les va.

Pero antes, ¡Las aclaraciones!

_**La canción *w***_

"_Pensamientos de Endo_ o Diálogos obvios"

(Acotaciones)

-Diálogos- Acciones (Etc. Uds. Entienden).

**Advertencia**: Muerte de un personaje. Si el relato de este fic, es parecida a la vida real, es pura coincidencia. Ya que es totalmente creado de mi desquiciada e hiperactiva imaginación, además de ser inventado para el gozo, disfrute y entretenimiento de los amantes de la lectura, sin tener la intención de ofender al lector, ni fines lucrativos.

#Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven (Lamentablemente para mí, y por el bien de ustedes) no me pertenece; le pertenece a… Bueno ¡Ni siquiera sé a quién!

Sin más que decir mi song-fic. (Rima)

Disfruten c:

**Este Fic lo narra Endo.**

* * *

**Perderte de Nuevo.**

**(Endo Mamoru & Kazemaru Ichirouta)**

_**Ya había desilusión, dolor y resignación.**_

_**El tiempo supo esperar, y así lo deje de amar.**_

Hacía un tiempo que se había ido a Londres. Desde ese entonces no lo eh vuelto a ver. Todos los días recordaba su sonrisa, su voz, sus ojos (Bueno su ojo), todo. Eso me hacía mal. Los chicos del club de Futbol, me decían que ya no era el mismo, que actuaba diferente, que la sonrisa del animado e hiperactivo capitán, no la tenía… Desde que se marcho. Siempre tuve la esperanza de que volviera, pero… cada vez esta disminuía, hasta que, hace un año, lo olvide. Eso creo.

_**No había más que decir, había llegado el fin.**_

_**Hacía dos años ya, que no me lo encontraba.**_

Dos años. Dos amargos y dolorosos años, para ser exactos. Pensé que en todo este tiempo no lo volvería a ver; así que me resigne a esperarlo, pero…

-Atención, alumnos- Llamo la atención el profesor de química. Estaba en laboratorio sentado en una mesa doble (con dos puestos)… Solo. Al escucharlo me saco de mis pensamientos y vire mi vista hacía él, al igual que todos mis compañeros –Tenemos a un nuevo compañero, se lo quiero presentar, él viene de Londres, como estudiante de intercambio.

Londres. Esa palabra resonó en mi cabeza por un corto tiempo, no podía será que era él…

-Entra por favor- Hablo de nuevo el profesor, mientras se veía entrar a un chico Peli-Azulino, de rasgos muy finos. Yo lo conocía, sin duda era él. No lo podía creer. Había pasado dos años, dos largos años.

_**Estaba aprendiendo a como vivir, ya de ti me olvidaba.**_

_**Cuando te vi, con la mirada desesperada.**_

-Buenos días, soy Kazemaru Ichirouta, pero me pueden decir Kazemaru. Espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes- Escuche decir al "Chico nuevo" con una gran sonrisa. Aunque era extraño él volteaba su vista hacía todos lados un tanto desesperado, como buscando algo. De repente poso su vista sobre mí, y me sonrió dulcemente, mientras que yo quedaba embobado.

-Bueno, jóvenes, quiero que se lleven bien con él, ¿De acuerdo?- Pregunto para recibir un "Sí" por parte del resto de mis compañeros –Joven Kazemaru, siéntese en aquel puesto al lado de…- Dijo el profesor, señalando hacía el lado contrario a mí. _"¡Rayos, porque allá!"_ Pensé frustrado.

-Disculpe profesor- Interrumpió con una dulce y serena voz, el chico que hasta hace un año creí olvidar –No quiero contradecirle, pero ¿Será que me permite sentar en aquel puesto junto a Mamoru?- Al escuchar mi nombre que estupefacto. Quería sentarse a mi lado, ¡Mi lado!

-¿Por qué, insiste en sentarse al lado del joven Endo?- Maldito viejo bastardo. Su misión no era enseñarnos sino arruinar nuestras vidas. Estaba molesto por la pregunta del profesor, ya que las probabilidades de que lo dejara sentarse a mí lado estaban por debajo del subsuelo.

-Vera, lo conozco desde muy pequeño… Y… ¡No es por ofender a los demás!, pero… Es al único que conozco de todos los que estudian en este salón- Era verdad, el resto de los chicos del club de futbol estudiaban en los otros salones, voltee a todos lados para confirmar, y así era. Era el único del salón que conocía.

-Bueno…- Dudo un poco –Así lo quiere, está bien- Después de todo, el viejo de química no era tan malo. En eso le agradeció al profesor y empezó a caminar hacía a mí. Cada paso que daba hacía mí dirección, mi corazón se aceleraba, como diciendo: "¡Oye! ¡Si ese chico se te acerca más te dará taquicardia!" Lo que hizo que me diera cuenta de que yo, todavía no lo había olvidado cómo pensaba.

–Ah cierto- Hablo de nuevo, ya sentado a mi lado, mientras terminaba de acomodar sus cosas en la mesa –Espero que no te moleste- Le dijo en un tono preocupado al chico que el profesor le había asignado, para que fuera respondido con un "No te preocupes, te entiendo, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo". Kazemaru le sonrió tiernamente lo que hizo que me molestara. Esperen un minuto ¿Me molestara?… Quizás fueron… ¿Celos?… Es lo más probable, ¿Cierto?

-Endo…-Susurro mi nombre, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Ah, Disculpa… ¿Dime?- Le respondí con una risita nerviosa.

-Ciento mucho no haberte avisado de que me iría a Londres- Me dijo cabizbajo. Lo mire detenidamente, y me di cuenta, que la sonrisa que tenía Kazemaru anteriormente era forzada –Es que pensar que me alejaría de ustedes, me hacía mal… y… y no quería que ustedes se desalentaran, espero que puedas perdonarme- Lo último me lo dijo tan bajo que casi no lo escucho. Podía darme cuenta de que todo este tiempo estuvo sufriendo, porque lo único que él pensaba era que sus amigos, es decir, nosotros, no lo perdonaríamos.

"_¡Idiota!"_ Pensé. No puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta que toda la felicidad que derrochaba hace un momento, fue solo una actuación por parte de él, y con eso aun así tengo el orgullo de llamarme capitán.

-¡No!- Exclame en voz baja exaltándolo y haciendo que girara su vista hacía mí poniéndome un poco nervioso –Digo- Aclare mi garganta, desviando mi mirada –No, no te preocupes, te entiendo.

-¿En serio?- Me pregunto un poco ilusionado.

-En serio- Le respondí más tranquilo y sereno –La verdad, nos preocupaba que nos olvidaras, y vivimos un poco desanimados, sí… Pero…- Voltee a verlo –Tus ojos, bueno tu ojo- En eso Kazemaru rió por la corrección –Reflejan lo que sientes… y por lo que veo, no la pasaste muy bien que digamos en Londres- Asintió ante mi suposición –Por eso… No quiero que sigas así y bueno… estás… Perdonado- Le dije despacio con la mejor de mis sonrisa, recibiendo por su parte una también pero totalmente diferente a las anteriores, está era la más hermosa y encantadora que había visto, haciendo que quedara embobado, y que al cabo de unos minutos, por acto de reflejo volteara mi mirada un poco sonrojado.

Así siguió la clase tan aburrida como siempre. Tuvimos que hacer experimentos y cosas parecidas, pero aún así era un tanto diferente ya que estaba siendo más torpe que de costumbre.

-Endo así no- Me dijo negando con la cabeza –Estás muy distraído, ¿En serio, estás bien?

-Sí, es la décima séptima vez que te digo que estoy bien, no te preocupes- _"¡Cómo estarlo, si tú eres mi distracción!"_ Era en lo que podía pensar.

_**Y fue tan fuerte volver a verte, sufrí tanto tiempo por ti.**_

_**Basto mirarte y recuperarte y saber que te irías sin mí.**_

Cada día que pasaba junto a Kazemaru en las clases, recreos, prácticas de futbol; ya que después de su llegada se unió gustosamente al equipo; en fin. Cada momento que me la pasaba con él me enamoraba, nuevamente, más y más de lo que alguna vez estuve. Goenji y Kido siempre me decían lo mismo, "Endo no vayas tan rápido, que podrías llegar a desilusionarte", ¡Bah! Todo va bien, si sigo a este ritmo seguramente podría mejorar, ¿Cierto? Pero nunca creí que todo lo que me dijeron los chicos, todas aquellas advertencias ignoradas, se iban a dar.

_**Y fue tan fuerte, volver a quererte, volver a creer en los dos.**_

_**Basto mirarte… Volver amarte… para…**_

Había pasado aproximadamente un mes desde que MI chico peli-azul llegó, y desde hace una semana eh estado pensando que lo mejor sería… hablarle sobre mis sentimientos hacía él. Así que me eh decidido hoy luego del entrenamiento me declararé.

"_Bueno, esto… yo… Bueno verás quiero decir, tú… tú me gustas. ¡Hay no, así no Endo Mamoru! ¡Tienes que decírselo de otra forma! A ver…"_

-¡Endo!- Ese grito me saco de mis pensamientos –¡Concéntrate ¿quieres?

-¡Eh; sí. Está bien!- Dije un poco nervioso.

-Bueno… ahí va- Me volvió hablar Hijikata por segunda vez, mientras pateaba el balón hacía la portería, para luego detenerlo –¡Bien hecho!- Dijo Hijikata con su pulgar en alto.

-¡Gracias!

Y así paso el entrenamiento, de manera lenta.

-Se acabó el entrenamiento por hoy, vayan a los vestidores a ducharse, y luego retírense a sus casas- Dio por terminado el entrenamiento el Entrenador Kudou.

En eso todos no dirigimos a los vestidores, nos duchamos, obviamente cada quién por separado. Luego de eso cada quién emprendió su caminata hacía la dirección correspondiente. Todos aunque Kazemaru y yo éramos la excepción.

-Bueno Endo nos vemos mañana- Me sonrió marchándose.

-¡Oye Kazemaru, espera!- Llame su atención, haciendo que él volteara a verme.

-¿Pasa algo malo Endo?- Me dijo de forma muy dulce y preocupada.

-No… Nada… Quiero decir- Aclare nervioso mi garganta.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, bueno, pues, verás…- Me vio con mucha intriga e insistencia, moviendo sus manos dándome a entender que continuara –Bueno es que… Quería hablar contigo- Dije apenado –Pero si no tienes tiempo yo…- Decía alterado, hasta que sentí una mano posarse en mi hombro.

-No, digo…- Suspiró –Sí tengo tiempo- Me sonrió, lo que hizo que me sonrojara, la verdad si comparaban mi rostro con el cabello de Hiroto, su cabello estaría totalmente opaco –Pero insisto ¿Estás bien? ¿Seguro no tendrás fiebre?- Me pregunto nuevamente preocupado.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes- Negué con mi cabeza mientras movía alternada y rápidamente mis brazos –Bueno y si nos vemos en la plaza… ¿Qué tal a las… 7pm?- Pregunté dudoso.

-Está bien- Sonrió nuevamente –A las 7pm, en la plaza, lo tengo, nos vemos allá, bueno Hasta entonces- Dijo al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacía su casa.

-Hasta entonces- Dije casi en un murmuro.

La casa de Kazemaru estaba en dirección contraria a la mía. Luego de la pequeña conversación que tuvimos frente a los vestidores, me dirigí hacía mi casa. Al llegar salude a mi mamá y subí las escaleras corriendo hacía mi cuarto.

-No lo puedo creer, ¡No lo puedo creer!- Decía para mi mismo incrédulo –Hoy será el día en que me declararé. A ver ¿Qué hora es?- Miré hacía el reloj que estaba en el escritorio que apuntaba que eran las 06:50pm -¡06:50! ¡Debo cambiarme rápido para llegar a tiempo!- Me dije, mientras buscaba rápidamente que me ropa me colocaría.

* * *

-Bueno, ya debe estar por llegar- Me decía a mí mismo, mientras que veía el reloj en mi muñeca, que apuntaban las 07:03pm, ya había llegado a la plaza. Estaba vestido con una camisa manga corta naranja, un pantalón negro un poco ajustado y unas converse naranjas que hacían juego con mi camisa. _"¿Será que estoy bien vestido, que no eh exagerado con mi vestimenta?"_ Me preguntaba a mi mismo desde que había llegado a la plaza mientras que una vocecilla en mi cabeza me respondía siempre que me preguntaba _"Si, Endo, estas bien así, no te preocupes"_.

Se hicieron las 07:10 y él todavía no llegaba, empecé a desesperarme -¡Rayos! ¿Dónde estará?- Me puse a mirar hacía todos lados buscándolo, hasta que me fije en un chico de camisa manga larga azul, con una chaqueta encima negra, al igual que su pantalón (con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de esté), unas converse azules, ese era Kazemaru. Él venía por la otra cuadra, justo antes de cruzar este volteo su mirada en dirección al semáforo de peatones.

-¡Kazemaru, aquí!- Grité con mi brazo arriba para que pudiera verme. Por lo obvio él volteo hacía mí. Pude ver que sonreía y se dispuso a cruzar la calle, pero… Era el único que cruzaba ¿Por qué?, si había un monto de personas a su lado. Mire el semáforo de peatones, estaba en rojo. ¡Oh, no! Pude observar como una luz se acercaba más y más a él, para luego escuchar una bocina –¡Cuidado Kazemaru!

-…-

Era demasiado tarde. Corrí hacía él, estaba en un charco de… sangre. Busque desesperadamente el celular que estaba en mi bolsillo y marque un número.

-¡Aló! ¡Por favor traigan una ambulancia! ¡Un chico de 16 años ha tenido un accidente automovilístico…!- Llame una ambulancia y le di la dirección donde ocurrió el siniestro.

* * *

-Endo, hemos recibido el mensaje ¿como esta?- Se abrió la puerta del hospital por quinta o sexta vez, ya había perdido la cuenta. Habían llegado Fubuki y Midorikawa evidentemente preocupados.

A penas había llegado al hospital llamé a los padres de Kazemaru quienes llegaron rápidamente, y luego le envié un texto a los chicos del club, los primeros en llegar fueron Goenji y Kido prestándome apoyo, luego empezaron a llegar el resto de los jugadores dando por últimos a los dos mejores amigos de Kazemaru: Fubuki y Midorikawa.

Nos encontrábamos en la sala de espera, algunos sentados, otros recostados de las paredes de la sala, todos totalmente preocupados por nuestro compañero y amigo, aunque algunos aparentaban no estarlo (como Fudo y Tobitaka).

-Según el doctor, está muy grave, pues perdió mucha sangre dijo que… no nos diéramos muchas esperanzas- Respondió Goenji acercándose a nosotros (En este caso Fubuki, Midorikawa y Yo), de manera cortante aunque no era su intensión.

-¡Todo fue mi culpa, si yo no lo hubiera distraído nada de esto hubiera sucedido!- Grite golpeando la pared más cercana, al escucharme todos los presentes se exaltaron. Por dentro estaba destrozado.

-Endo eso no es verdad- Me tomo por el hombro Kido.

-¡Pero…!- Fui interrumpido por Kido nuevamente.

-Ya te dije.

Me limite a asentir, aunque Kido me dijo que no era así, yo sabía muy bien que era mi culpa.

-Disculpen, amigos y familiares de Kazemaru Ichirouta- Pregunto un médico que venía entrando a la sala.

En eso, me voltee y prácticamente volee hacía donde estaba el doctor, mientras el resto del equipo y su familia llegaba, a la par.

-Nosotros- Dijo el padre de Kazemaru tomando a su esposa por los hombros -¿Se recuperara?

Pudimos ver, como el doctor se tensaba, viraba su vista hacía otro lado.

-¿Se pondrá bien, verdad?- Hablo esta vez Midorikawa un poco alterado por la acción del médico.

-¿Mejorará, cierto?- Pregunto la pequeña Haruna, al doctor, teniendo la esperanza de que así fuese.

-Verán… Él chico perdió mucha sangre, y ¡De verdad hicimos lo que pudimos! pero… Lo sentimos mucho- Sentí mi corazón partirse en mil y un pedazos. Gire mi mirada hacía los padres, la señora tapaba su boca tratando de reprimir sus lágrimas, cosa que no le funciono, mientras que el padre de él la abraza y lloraba en silencio. Luego vi a los demás. Haruna, quien no podía evitar sollozar, estaba siendo abrazada fuertemente por Kido, mientras que las chicas: Aki, Natsumi y Fuyuka, lloraban desconsoladas tapándose sus rostros. Midorikawa era consolado por Hiroto de la misma manera que Fubuki por Goenji, y luego voltee a ver al resto de los chicos, quienes se brindaban apoyo entre sí…

Yo era la excepción, no podía creerlo, ¡Kazemaru había muerto, todo por mi culpa! Estaba anonadado. Por dentro me sentí desfallecer, aunque… no lo demostrara, ni llorara.

-Señor, ¿podría ir a mirarlo por última vez?- Dije estupefacto en un murmuro muy bajo además de la lentitud en que recite la frase. El médico que me veía con tristeza me asintió –Claro si ustedes me lo permiten- Pregunté inexpresivo a los dos mayores, esperando su respuesta.

-Por favor…- Hablo el Padre de mi difunto amado, dándome a entender que sí.

-Por aquí…- Dijo para luego, encaminarme a la habitación donde él estaba –Esta es… Con permiso- Habló cuando llegamos. Luego se retiro dejándome frente la puerta. Mi mano temblaba, la alce lentamente hasta tocar la cerradura de la tabla de madera, la gire y la abrí despacio. Una vez abierta la puerta, mire detalladamente la habitación y me adentre a ella. En la recamara había muchos equipos, cosas tecnológicas, y una camilla, cubriendo _su _cuerpo invalido con una sábana blanca.

Camine despacio hacía la cama, tome la sabana con cuidado y se la quite del rostro despacio. Parecía un ángel, un Ángel caído del cielo, estaba con los ojos cerrado. No pude resistirme, de mis ojos caían lágrimas… Pocas lágrimas que expresaban el gran dolor que sentía por dentro, luego mis piernas me fallaron y caí, quedando arrodillado en frente de él. Tome su rostro con ambas manos y lo mire detalladamente con la intención recordar cada rasgo de su cara por siempre. Por impulso, acerque mis labios hacía los de él. Eran fríos como el hielo. Lo había besado, y a pesar de que sentía mil cosas por él no sentí nada por su parte. Como iba a sentirlo, si después de todo estaba _muerto._

-Te eh perdido…- Decía mientras que al mismo tiempo que mis ojos empezaban a brotar saladas lágrimas con un poco más de intensidad, me separaba de él –Para siempre…- Dije en otro murmuro –A pesar de que no me puedas escuchar esta noche… Yo… Yo Te Amo… ¡Siempre lo eh hecho, y siempre será así!- Le grite lo último, para luego llorar con más fuerza –La razón que pedí hablar contigo… Era para decirte eso…- Dije con un eje de ironía mientras hacía un inútil esfuerzo por calmarme –No creo que esté sufrimiento acabe… Nunca, ¿Sabes por qué?…- Le pregunte como si él me escuchara, haciéndome una falsa ilusión de que él despertaría y me preguntaría "¿Por qué?", con una adorable voz. Pero caí en la realidad –Porque…- Trague saliva duro, para luego responderle, mejor dicho, responderme –Es doloroso, _**Perderte nuevo**_, pero esta vez… sin la esperanza de volver hacer lo posible… de recuperarte…- Volví hablarle para luego callarme y desahogar mis penas, en largos sollozos los cuales nadie podía detener, mientras abrazaba su inválido cuerpo.

_**Amor…**_

**Fin.**

* * *

Y Colorín, colorado, este cuento, se ha acabado.

¡Aéw! Qué corta vena T-T

Kazemaru vuelve (U)

Nota: La parte donde Endo dice, _**Perderte de Nuevo **_es parte de la canción. Es que solo quería que algún personaje de mi fic lo dijera ñ_ñ.

Algún… ¿Reviews? Se espera que hayan disfrutado y haya sido de su gusto.

Sayo :3


End file.
